Dale Young
Beginning her acting career at the tender age of fifteen as the third Michelle Grace on hit soap, Mr & Mrs Grace, Dale Young has since led a turbulent and sometimes tragic life. After leaving the soap, Michelle turned her attention to hosting as well as acting, before landing a role in Everington Strip. At the time, dating her former co-star DJ Chisolm, Dale soon fell pregnant. Terrified for her and her baby's safety against her abusive partner and a newly found drug addiction, Dale terminated the pregnancy, not before being sold out by a health centre staff member, who blabbed to the press about Young's abortion. Soon, Dale was facing death threats and further abuse. After splitting with Chisolm and battling her addictions, Dale landed the hosting gig for the first season of Girl Star, toward the end of the season, Young was diagnosed with a benign breast cancer tumour. Although, steadily employed with unintersting roles, it seemed Dale's career was spiralling out of control. With her drug addiction stronger than ever, Dale was finally cast as beaten down prison inmate Rebekah Sheppard in lesbian drama, Lavender Girls. In 2010, Dale admitted herself into rehab and was supported by cast members and her actor fiance, Marcus Olivier. She has since had a clean bill of health. In 2012, Dale will star as young mother Josie in RP2's newest comedy, Trailer People.On May 25th, 2012, Dale gave birth to her first child with fiance Marcus, a son, Shannon. In December 2013, Dale gave birth to identical twin daughters, Grace and Iris. She also announced that her pregnancy had all been captured on a reality series, Never Too Young, which would debut in 2014. In March 2016, a year after Dale debuted a brand new look, rumours were rife that Marcus had moved out of the family home. She later revealed she and Marcus were having 'some issues' but hoped to work through them. In May 2016, Dale will return to hosting, when she fronts Girlband reboot, Supergroup. At the end of the third season, it was revealed that Dale and Marcus had split. In January 2017, Dale revealed she was dating Naked Game frontman, Daniel Brigadier. The pair announced their engagement, six months later. In October 2017, Dale announced she was expecting her fourth child, due in April. Also in October, Dale revealed on Middays with Dyan Miligan that she was sexually assaulted by a former manager at the age of fifteen. In 2018, Dale joined the cast of reality series, Glitter Wives, in a bid to refresh the show. She also welcomed her fourth child, a son named Zep. DETAILS Full Name: Maureen Dale Young Date Of Birth: 13th January, 1982 Spouse: Daniel Brigadier (Fiance) Children: Daughters Grace Olivier and Iris Olivier, sons Shannon Olivier and Zep Brigadier Family: Parents Maureen Young and Andrew Young, sisters Debbie Rose and Rebecca Young CREDITS Mr & Mrs Grace, Michelle Grace (1997 - 2002) Girlband, Host (1999 - 2003) Everington Strip, Danielle Williams (2003 - 2005) Girl Star, Host (2004) Heart & Soul, Katie River (2006 - 2007) Pearl Orchards, Veronica Lee (2009) Shadows, Heidi MacDonald (2009) Lavender Girls, Rebekah Sheppard (2010 - 2011) Trailer People, Josie Richmond (2012 - 2014) Never Too Young, Herself (2014 - 2017) Supergroup, Host (2016) Glitter Wives, Herself (2018) CREW CREDITS Never Too Young, Creator/Executive Producer (2014 - 2017)